The present invention relates to a hologram recording material, and more particularly to such material having high sensitivity and capable of reuse.
Holographic recording and reproduction employing Ar-laser and He-Ne laser is useful for high density image processing and image memory, and such type primarily employs photographic dry plate. However, in employing the photographic dry plate, it is necessary to perform developing and fixing process, so that it is not suitable for real time image processing. Further, the dry plate is not capable of reuse.
Conventionally, a recording material formed from thermoplastic material has been used, which is capable of reuse and real time processing. However, service life of the recording material would rather short due to the utilization of thermal deformation. Further the recording material is weak in moisture.